U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,535,060 to Gresham and 2,549,470 to Howk et al. disclose the preparation of straight-chain primary hydroxyalkanes by introducing hydrogen, carbon monoxide and a hydroxylated solvent into a reaction vessel and heating the mixture in the presence of a ruthenium-containing catalyst (particularly ruthenium metal, oxide, carbonyl, or salts of carboxylic acids which give rise to formation of the carbonyl) and in Howk et al., in the presence of an alkaline reagent by maintaining pH in the range of 7.0 to 11.5. Both Gresham and Howk et al. teach that it is essential that the reaction take place in the liquid phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,819 to Vannice et al. describes the production of ethane, ethylene and dimethyl ether by passing a carbon monoxide and hydrogen mixture over platinum supported on alumina.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,262 to Chang et al. describes the production of hydrocarbon mixtures by contacting a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen with a carbon monoxide reduction catalyst and an acidic crystalline alumino silicate (zeolite). Chang et al. teach that prominent types of catalysts include metals for oxides of Zn, Fe, Co, Ni, Ru, Th, Rh, and Os, and that "with the exception of ruthenium, all practical art recognized synthesis catalysts contain chemical and structural promotors".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,164 discloses the production of oxygenated 2 carbon atom hydrocarbons by reacting CO and H.sub.2 in the presence of catalyst comprising Rh, Mo and W.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,460 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,104 to Hwang et al. disclose the conversion of synthesis gas to acetic acid and related 2 carbon atom oxygenated derivatives in the presence of a rhodium metal/ruthenium metal catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,994 to Vannice et al. discloses the selective production of olefinic hydrocarbons from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using a catalyst comprising rhodium deposited on titanium containing oxides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,656 describes the production of one to 2 carbon atom oxygenated hydrocarbons by contacting synthesis gas with a catalyst consisting essentially of palladium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,110 to Sugier et al. discloses the manufacture of linear saturated primary alcohols from synthesis gas using a catalyst comprising copper, cobalt, a third metal selected from chromium, iron, vanadium and maganese, at least one alkali metal and optionally zinc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,320 to Vannice discloses the selective production of olefins from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using as a catalyst, ruthenium on a support comprising at least one refractory Group VB metal oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,522 to Murchison et al. discloses the preparation of olefins of 2 to 4 carbon atoms from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using catalysts comprising a sulfide, oxide or metal of Mo, W, Re, Ru, Ni, Pd, Rh, Os, Ir or Pt and a hydroxide, oxide or salt of Li, Na, K, Rb, Cs, Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba or Th.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,597 to Huang et al. discloses the preparation of oxygenated hydrocarbons by reacting carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst containing rhodium, tungsten and an alkali metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,186 to Bhasin et al. discloses the preparation of two carbon atom oxygenated hydrocarbons from hydrogen and carbon monoxide by reaction with a rhodium metal catalyst, as compared to other single element Group VIII metal and copper catalysts.
European Patent Appln. No. 18,763 by Ball et al. describes the production of oxygenated hydrocarbons having from 1-4 carbon atoms by reacting carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst comprising rhodium, chromium and optionally iron, manganese, molybdenum, tungsten or ruthenium. The catalyst may be prepared on a support which has been formerly activated by the addition of metals or non-metals such as alkalis, thorium, manganese, rhodium, iron, chromium, molybdenum, boron, and phosphorus.